marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Woo (Earth-12151)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12151 | BaseOfOperations = Metropolitia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Eye patch over left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, leader, resistance fighter, spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Taylor; Steve Pugh | First = Secret Wars: Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jimmy Woo was the leader of the Agents of Atlas who opposed the occupation of Metropolitia by it's leader Baron Zemo. Woo led his team to attack a train during the night to free the prisoners who were being transported to Zemos's castle to be experimented on. When they got the locomotive to stop, the occupants of the train broke out of the holding area revealing that they had already been transformed into Zemo's Weapon X. Jimmy and the others battled against the mutates until Venus was able to put them under her spell. He radioed Marvel Boy to bring in his flying saucer so they could relocate them to another region but was temporarily mesmerized also by Venus' power causing him and the others to leave something behind for Zemo to catch them on. This slip up led to Woo being captured and taken to the Baron's main citadel. After a brief meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson, the team and Coulson traveled to Zemo's base to rescue Jimmy from his captors. Gorilla-Man located a tied up Woo in the lower holding cells area. Hale started to here a noise coming from a locked up chamber so he opened it up even though Woo, who was gagged couldn't say anything found a boy within. Hale undid Jimmy's restraints and the Agents leader told Hale that the boy wasn't a prisoner. But before Woo could finish, the boy who was the Baron's son Helmut killed Ken by slicing his throat with a jagged blade. Helmut then pulled the alarm releasing the mutate army around the complex. He was then about to kill Woo but all of a sudden the boy started to transform into a giant ape. Wondering what happened to him, Jimmy explained that by killing Hale, the curse of the Gorilla-Man was passed onto him. Jimmy's team finally made their way down but M-11 noticed Hale's lifeless body and then proceeded to extended his arm out to push the boy away from his friends corpse. Woo told M-11 to leave him but the robot replied with a no as he picked up Hale and carried him on their way out. As they traversed through the complex they were cut off from the rendezvous point by Zemo himself. Coulson who was carrying the weakened Jimmy was shot in the chest by a bullet from Zemo's gun. But before Coulson died he relayed Grayson who arrived with the package he was sent to retrieve, Venus. She used her abilities to manipulate the Baron forcing him to fall off the tower to his death. With the loss of friends, Marvel Boy telepathically raised his cloak around the team to make them invisible after Woo put the burden of leadership unto Zemo's son. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jimmy Woo of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:One Eye